defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Willem IV van Oranje-Nassau
Willem Karel Hendrik Friso (Leeuwarden, 1 september 1711 – Den Haag in Paleis Huis ten Bosch, 22 oktober 1751), was prins van Oranje en graaf van Nassau-Dietz. Hij was de eerste erfstadhouder van de Republiek der Verenigde Provinciën. Hij was voornaam, vredelievend en minzaam in zijn optreden, maar had te kampen met een zwakke gezondheid en een vergroeiing van zijn rug wat zijn politiek-bestuurlijke optreden meer en meer parten zou gaan spelen. Willem Karel Hendrik Friso werd geboren in Leeuwarden als zoon van Johan Willem Friso van Nassau-Dietz en Maria Louise van Hessen-Kassel. De val van een paard, in 1717 in de tuin van zomerresidentie Paleis Soestdijk, deed even voor zijn leven vrezen. Willem IV kreeg meer dan de gebruikelijke opvoeding van adellijke kinderen (krijgskunde): hij studeerde aan de Universiteit van Franeker en aan de Universiteit Utrecht. Willem IV sprak diverse talen (ook Fries, omdat hij deels in Friesland werd opgevoed) en was geïnteresseerd in geschiedenis, ook in de fouten van zijn voorgeslacht zoals hij zijn hoogleraar meldde. Hij werd in 1729 in Gelderland, Drenthe en Groningen en in 1731 in Friesland tot stadhouder benoemd. Daarmee was hij in feite de hoogste ambtenaar van deze Nederlandse gewesten. Huwelijk en kinderen Reeds in 1721 was er sprake van een huwelijk met Anna van Hannover, maar eerst op 21 oktober 1733 ging hij voor het Gerecht van Leeuwarden in ondertrouw http://www.tresoar.nl. Het huwelijk dat gepland was in november 1733 werd uitgesteld, omdat de bemoeienissen van zijn toekomstige schoonvader George II met de Republiek niet op prijs werden gesteld. Vorst Willem werd, ook vanwege alle ophef, ziek en vertrok naar het kuuroord Bath. Eerst enkele maanden later was hij voldoende hersteld om in het huwelijk te treden. Händel, die Anna en haar jongere zussen klavecimbel- en muziekles had gegeven, en haar als zijn beste leerling beschouwde, componeerde ter gelegenheid van het huwelijk zijn Serenata Il Parnasso in Festa, (HWV 73) waarvoor delen uit Athalia (HWV 52) gebruikt zijn. Op 25 maart 1734 trouwde het paar in de Franse kapel van het Paleis van St. James. Händel componeerde hiervoor, op een tekst van Prinses Anna (naar twee psalmen), het anthem This is the day the Lord hath made (HWV 262). Graaf Willem van Nassau-Dietz werd in deze periode door de universiteit van Oxford met het ere-doctoraat begiftigd. In deze tijd trad hij toe tot de vrijmetselarij. Bij zijn terugkeer in de Republiek ontstonden ook loges in Den Haag en Leeuwarden. Zijn kok Vincent la Chapelle was daarbij betrokken. Het paar werd op 8 mei 1734 met zo weinig animo ontvangen in Amsterdam, door burgemeester Lieve Geelvinck, dat het besloot al na een half uur om door te reizen naar Leeuwarden. Door erfenis kwam hij achtereenvolgens in het bezit van de graafschappen Dillenburg (1739), Siegen (1742) en Hadamar (1743). Uit het huwelijk van prins Willem en prinses Anne werden de volgende kinderen geboren: * een dochter (1736), * naamloos kind (1739), * [[Carolina van Oranje-Nassau|Wilhelmina Carolina]] (1743-1787), gehuwd met Karel Christiaan van Nassau-Weilburg, * ''Anna'' (1746), * ''Willem'' Batavus (1748-1806), de latere Erfstadhouder Willem V, gehuwd met Wilhelmina van Pruisen (1751-1820). Rond 1750 zou Willem bij een onbekende vrouw ene Willem Hendrik van Nieuwkerke (overleden in 1820) hebben verwekt. Als stadhouder In 1740 brak opnieuw een successieoorlog uit, deze keer tussen Oostenrijk en Frankrijk. De Republiek koos in 1747 de kant van Oostenrijk, waarop Franse troepen de zuidelijke Nederlanden binnenvielen. In enkele weken veroverden de troepen van Lodewijk XV de belangrijkste plaatsen in Zeeuws-Vlaanderen. In paniek werd de prins op 2 mei 1747 benoemd tot Captein-Generaal en Stadhouder van alle gewesten van de Republiek. Dat had nog veel voeten in de aarde, want over zijn bevoegdheden kon Willem het niet snel eens worden met de Staten-Generaal. Zij legden hem een instructie voor die overeenkwam met de Unie van Utrecht. Willem wilde alleen de eed afleggen op de instructie van zijn voorganger, stadhouder Willem III van Oranje-Nassau tevens koning van Groot-Britannië. Op 11 mei deed de prins zijn intrede in Amsterdam. Ter begroeting waren niet alleen de burgemeesters, maar ook alle predikanten aanwezig. Wie geen oranje droeg liep de kans in de gracht gegooid te worden. Zelfs de paarden en ook de ossen op weg naar de slager waren ermee versierd.Evenhuis, R.B. (1974) Ook dat was Amsterdam, deel IV, p. 282. In november van datzelfde jaar volgde verheffing tot Erfstadhouder van de Republiek, waarbij ook de opvolging in vrouwelijke lijn werd geregeld, want Willem IV had toen enkel een dochter. De organisator was de porseleinverkoper Daniël Raap, een gematigd Doelist, die de Oranjegezinde bevolking mobiliseerde. In 1748, enkele maanden na de geboorte van zijn zoon Willem Batavus, ontstond het Pachtersoproer. Raap, die zich verzette tegen de regentenkliek - van oudsher notoire tegenstanders van ook maar enige rol van de Oranje's in het Nederlandse staatsbestel - overlegde diverse malen met de prins en zijn vrouw. Willem IV heeft in 1748 wraak genomen op de burgemeesters van Amsterdam, door steun te verlenen aan de eisen van de Doelisten. In veel steden werden diverse burgemeesters en vroedschapsleden vervangen. Zijn belangrijkste raadgevers waren Willem graaf Bentinck en Mattheus Lestevenon. In de nieuwe regeringsreglementen kreeg de erfstadhouder meer invloed op de benoemingen. Veel afgezette vroedschapsleden kregen echter na verloop van tijd hun zetel terug. Een besluit dat hem niet in dank is afgenomen; de positieve stemming onder de bevolking jegens de prins sloeg volledig om. Willem kreeg te maken met een teruglopende economie. Een poging de handel op te beuren door het instellen van een vrijhaven, liep door tegenwerking van de admiraliteitscollege's op niets uit. De bankier Thomas Hope en de politiek econoom Isaac de Pinto beloonde hij met resp. een functie in de WIC en VOC. Willem IV stelde veel belang in een aanstelling van Lodewijk Ernst, hertog van Brunswijk-Wolfenbüttel, toen zijn gezondheid hem steeds meer parten speelde. Anna van Hannover nam de lopende zaken over. Willem IV stierf op 22 oktober 1751 in Den Haag na een kuur in Aken. De teraardebestelling vond plaats op 4 februari 1752 in de grafkelder van de Oranjes te Delft. De erfstadhouder werd opgevolgd door zijn dan drie jaar oude zoon. Anna van Hannover, Maria Louise van Hessen-Kassel namen de landszaken waar tot 1759, resp. 1766. Zie ook: Anna van Hannover Over het ambt van Stadhouder De titel Stadhouder betrof, zowel voor als na 1648 - Vrede van Munster - toen Nederland algemeen erkend werd als zelfstandige staat (een confederatieve republiek), een functie-aanduiding. In eerste instantie stond het voor plaatsvervanger-zijn van de regerend vorst. Dat was begin-16de eeuw de Duitse keizer Karel V, tevens koning van Spanje. Hierdoor was het stadhouderschap in feite het hoogste bestuurlijke ambt van het land. Na de Vrede van Munster bleef de functie bestaan, alhoewel de leiding van de staat niet meer in handen lag van een persoon -de regerend vorst- maar in dat van de Staten-Generaal. In feite was sprake van een collectief staatshoofdschap, de tweede in zijn soort op het Europese continent (naast statenbond Zwitserland). Het ambt kon door een, enkele of door alle zeven staten van de Nederlandse republiek vergeven worden. Zoals bleek: aan telgen van het van origine Duitse adelsgeslacht von Nassau. Plichten en bevoegdheden van het ambt waren in gedetailleerde instructiebrieven geregeld. Dat het Stadhoudersambt in de loop van de geschiedenis uitsluitend aan leden van deze adellijke familie is toegevallen, was het gevolg van de prominente rol die een van hen heeft gespeeld in de grote Nederlandse bevrijdingsoorlog, de Tachtigjarige Oorlog van 1568-1648. Het betreft de Duitse graaf Wilhelm von Nassau-Dillenburg, later ook Prince d'Orange, die door keizer Karel V tot plaatsvervangend bestuurder ('Stadhouder') van Holland, Zeeland en Utrecht was benoemd. Als 'Willem de Zwijger' zou hij als leider opereren van de opstand in Nederland tegen de Spaanse koning Philips II, zoon van keizer Karel. Naar mate leden van het Huis Oranje-Nassau huwden met telgen van koninklijke geslachten uit Duitsland en Groot-Britannië, werd dit ambt door de dragers ervan meer en meer in dynastieke zin gekoesterd en met dienovereenkomstige pretenties omgeven. Daadwerkelijk lukte pas het omzetten van het stadhouderschap in een erfelijk stadhouderschap (van alle zeven 'Provinciën'), Prins Willem IV. Dat was in het oorlogsjaar 1747. Hij kon zich vanaf dat jaar Erfstadhouder van de Republiek der Verenigde Provinciën noemen, met automatisch recht van opvolging door zijn eerstgeboren zoon, Stadhouder Prins Willem V van Oranje-Nassau. Noten Externe link * Geschiedkundige vereniging Oranje Nassau Categorie:Huis Oranje-Nassau Categorie:Prins van Oranje Categorie:Personen [